Laundry Day
by Clara Barton
Summary: Newly single Duo is finally forced to do laundry and quickly decides that laundry day isn't so bad after all.


A/N: Okay, finished my lectures and don't have time to sit down and update real things so I'm just going to indulge in smutty things. Don't worry, Going the Distance, Sideshow, Happily Ever After and Pax Ultima will all be updated this week(ish).

Warnings: Angst, language, smut

Pairings: 2x3, past 2x5

Laundry Day

Wufei was a prick, a first class asshole and Duo was glad they had finally broken up, glad they had finally admitted that the last two years had been full of great sex and dumb as fuck fights and Duo would miss the sex. Oh, how he would miss the sex, but he didn't think he would miss the rest of it. Not the passive aggressive bullshit or the fights about who exactly was clogging up the shower drain with their hair and it really didn't matter anyway because Duo was always the one who had to clean it out. He wouldn't miss it, Duo decided, not anything about it except the sex.

That and maybe the fact that Wufei was anal retentive about a lot of things and laundry had been one of them and while Duo had been living with him he could always count on clean, nicely folded laundry and okay. The sex and the laundry and the fact that no one else Duo knew would argue Norse mythology with him or back him up when he pointed out that no, it actually wasn't possible for Gandalf to have the eagle just fly him to Mordor and end the whole damn thing.

But that was all - sex and laundry and nerd talk. Duo could survive without those. Well, he could survive without those from Wufei.

He'd been surviving without sex for the last month - two months really, since the last month he had lived with Wufei had just been four weeks of a tense stand-off - and doing just fine, really, just fucking fine and his left hand was still his favorite hand and he'd found a lot of interesting porn on tumblr lately.

But laundry had become an issue. He'd been just buying clean underwear for the last few weeks, but Hilde had caught him and shoved a box of detergent into his hands with a bag of quarters and told him to get his ass down to the basement and clean his fucking clothes or he could find someone else's couch to sleep on.

And maybe she had a point. Because aside from the unnecessary expense of buying new underwear his 'I'm a depressed little baby and need to get my ass in gear' hoodie as Hilde called it could probably use a wash. And the rest of his clothes could probably use a wash too and it was a good thing they shop washed the coveralls there because Duo could only imagine just how utterly disgusting and covered with grease his would be after a month of him not caring enough, at all, to be bothered.

So, his one morning off this entire week he found himself dragging his way too full laundry bag down six flights of stairs to the basement and shoving it into two washing machines before sitting on one of the dryers and glaring at the book he'd brought down with him, _The Silmarillion_ and it had been a really fucking stupid choice because as it turned out this was Wufei's copy and not his own and Duo had left notes in it, little comments in the passages and Wufei had scribbled back his own notes and Duo hated himself for flipping through the book and looking for the notes instead of actually reading it and Jesus. Look at Wufei's hand writing, so uptight and cramped and of course Duo should have known it was never going to work out, comparing Wufei's neat, perfect little letters to his own barely legible scrawl.

His solitary trek through nostalgia and self-hatred was interrupted when someone opened the door to the laundry room and walked in.

Duo looked up at the sound of the door banging open.

It was the guy from 3A, who kept weird hours and was usually coming home when Duo was leaving at dawn every morning. They usually passed each other on the stairs with a nod, the guy looking exhausted and Duo not what anyone could consider a morning person until he had had at least three cups of coffee.

They nodded at each other again and Duo went back to his book, went back to glaring at Wufei's reply to one of his questions:

_No, you idiot. Tolkien would never make his characters gay. This isn't porn._

He'd talked Wufei into doing cosplay with him once, last year, and they had dressed up as elves and Wufei had been sexy as hell and Duo had even left his hair down, had accepted all of the compliments for his wig and Wufei had just smirked every time Duo insisted his hair was real and the sex that night had been particularly good, even if his hair had gotten in the damn way.

Duo looked up from the book, hoping to distract himself, and if there was anything that could classify as a distraction it was the guy. Even if Duo felt like murdering the world at five in the morning he could still appreciate a ridiculously handsome guy, and 3A definitely fit the bill.

He was a few inches taller than Duo, with a lean, muscled build that made it clear he spent time working out. His auburn hair was short on the sides, but with long bangs that usually fell over his forehead and covered his left eye and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, stubble roughening his jaw and it was an even more attractive look, in Duo's mind, and the guy was already plenty attractive - especially with his piercing green eyes and his naked torso covered in tattoos.

Duo stared as 3A pulled off his shirt and added it to the wash, revealing a fit upper body and elaborate tattoos. Stretching from just below the elbow of his right arm and wrapping across his upper chest and down his left arm were music notes and staff notes, all twisted slightly askew and disproportionately sized and it was probably the coolest tattoo Duo had ever seen. He had other tattoos, on his chest and his back, something that looked like either stars or tiny flowers bursting away from a central point low on his back trailed up to almost his shoulders and he had a tattoo of a clockwork, mechanical heart over his actual heart, in reds and browns and maybe _that_ was the coolest tattoo Duo had ever seen but either way - 3A had his shirt off and Duo was staring at him and then 3A pulled off his sweat pants and was only standing there in boxer briefs that clung to his lean hips and he had tattoos on his legs too, more music notes and a flute high on his left thigh that disappeared under the hem of the boxer briefs and holy shit his ass.

Duo swallowed hard. 3A's ass was a work of art, round and sculpted and completely and perfectly outlined by his black boxer briefs and when he turned to add the sweats to the wash Duo couldn't help but notice that his boxer briefs were mesh, some kind of sheer black mesh and he could see the crevice between his round ass cheeks and Duo had to question his sanity, the reality of this situation.

3A added detergent, closed the lid and turned to find Duo staring at his ass.

3A arched an eyebrow and Duo arched one of his own in response - he'd been staring, sure, but 3A had stripped down to his sheer mesh boxer briefs in public.

3A's lips twitched into a smirk and he crossed his arms and Duo looked at his hands - kept his eyes above 3A's waist because yeah, those boxer briefs were sheer in the front too - and he noticed the music notes tattooed on his fingers as well.

"Music fan?" Duo asked, hoping to steer them right past the awkwardness of… everything.

"Musician," 3A said.

Duo nodded.

"Are you in a band? Is that why you're always coming in when I'm heading out?"

3A nodded.

"Yeah, I play at a jazz club."

So 3A was unrealistically attractive, his gorgeous body covered in gorgeous tattoos and he was a musician. And he wore sheer mesh boxer briefs. That all seemed like an unrealistically sexy package.

"That's cool."

3A smirked slightly.

"You?"

"I don't play music. I like to listen to it."

"I meant what do you do - why are you always heading out when I'm getting in?"

"Oh, I work the early shift over at the Port Authority repair yard."

"You're a mechanic?"

"Yep, only thing I've ever been good at is pulling shit apart and fixing it."

3A looked impressed, which Duo thought was weird - no one was ever impressed when he told them he was a mechanic.

3A gestured to his book.

"What are you reading?"

Duo held it up.

3A arched an eyebrow.

"I never made it through that," he confessed and shrugged. "I liked _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ but _The Silmarillion_ was a little too… dull as dirt for me."

It was rare that Duo encountered anyone who even knew what _The Silmarillion _was, let alone had an opinion on it. And even if that opinion ran counter to Duo's, 3A had still _tried_ to read it.

Duo realized 3A was waiting for him to respond.

"It's not that exciting," he conceded, "but I like reading the history, about the world and it's kind of cool to think of it as Tolkien's notes and like - I don't know, this conversation between him and his son in a way? Like this project they worked on together, but not really, just… something."

3A smiled, just a soft upturn of his lips and he held out his hand to Duo.

"I'm Trowa," he said.

"Duo."

They shook hands and Duo absolutely did _not_ feel a tingle of excitement at just the touch of Trowa's skin to his.

"You live with Hilde?"

Duo nodded.

"She's letting me crash on her couch for a while."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago, well, he broke up with me would be the accurate way to put it." And Duo realized Trowa probably had zero interest in that information and had no idea why he had shared it. "Anyway, apartment was his. I'm looking at a place tomorrow actually - it's over on 57th," he added and wondered why the fuck he was still talking and Trowa looked amused, his clear green eyes bright and his wide lips turned upwards and Duo felt like a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Trowa said after Duo had finally shut the fuck up.

Duo frowned.

"Sorry to hear about your break up, but more sorry to hear I won't get to see you in the mornings."

"Oh."

Duo tried to piece that all together.

"What?"

Trowa rolled his eyes.

"I'm saying I like getting to see you before I go to sleep. I like looking at your face and your body and now that I know you're a dork who's obsessed with Tolkien I like you even more and I'm sorry you'll be leaving."

"Okay, one, I'm not _obsessed_ and two, Hilde's my best friend and I'm going to come visit her and 57th isn't far away and if you looking at me then why the hell haven't you said anything?"

Trowa smirked.

"Probably because you look ready to decapitate anyone stupid enough to talk to you when I see you."

Duo grinned back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a morning person."

"Yet you have an early shift?"

Duo shrugged.

"Wufei worked mornings too, at the bakery, so it just made sense to keep our schedules in sync. My ex," he clarified.

Trowa nodded.

"Well, I'm saying something now," he said and Duo chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

Duo put his book aside.

"I like looking at your face too. And your body," he added and had to smirk as he looked over Trowa again, no longer feeling quite so voyeuristic.

"So it takes me stripping down to my boxers to finally get your attention?"

"If you can even call those boxers - dude, they're completely sheer."

Trowa looked down, dropped his arms to his sides and ran his fingers over the waistband.

"You don't like them?"

Duo laughed.

"No, I like them," he assured Trowa, who smirked and stepped closer, stepped into the space between Duo's legs and Duo swallowed hard.

They stared at each other for a long moment, a moment when Duo's heart pounded and his pulse raced and he tried to find the logic in this, the rationale behind this sexy as fuck half naked musician standing close enough to Duo that he could smell him, his clean, sharp deodorant and he could see the outline of his half hard cock and he could see that his groin was shaved and there was a tattoo of a treble clef just above his cock and how was this real life and not a porn film?

Trowa leaned down and kissed him and Duo figured that it didn't really matter just how improbable this was, it was happening and he was damn sure going to let it. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's shoulders and pulled him close, delighted in the electric feel of his skin and his tongue and fuck it felt good to be kissed again, to have a strong, nearly naked body pressed against his and Duo inched forward on the dryer so that he was closer, his chest against Trowa's and Trowa's hands ran down his back, over the Hulk t-shirt that Duo had borrowed from Hilde and down to his ass.

Duo groaned into Trowa's mouth and let his own hands mirror Trowa's, tracing over his back to squeeze the perfect globes of his ass and Trowa moaned and rocked forward, his cock hard against Duo's thigh.

Trowa's hands reached around to the front of Duo's jeans, tugging at the button and the zipper and Duo tried to wiggle, tried to help him along as Trowa tugged the jeans and his briefs down his thighs but it was awkward and Trowa seemed content to just pull them down far enough to reach Duo's cock and that was fine with Duo too.

Trowa stroked him and Duo tried to return the favor, tried to stroke Trowa's cock through the thin, slick fabric of his boxer briefs but Trowa broke away from the kiss and stood just out of reach.

Trowa stared at him for a moment, still smirking, and then he bent down to lick Duo's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Duo groaned when Trowa licked his way down the shaft, swirled his tongue around and then under to lick at his balls and Duo looked down at the back of Trowa's head, and he saw another tattoo, just behind Trowa's left ear, of a black bird.

Trowa sucked on his cock, bobbing his head up and down and Duo was left gasping and a little incoherent, his thoughts a total jumble because Trowa's mouth felt amazing and so much better than Duo's left hand.

"I'm close," he panted after a few minutes of Trowa's talented lips and tongue working over him.

But Trowa kept going, didn't pull back and Duo came with a groan as Trowa continued to suck, to swallow his cum and Duo sagged back onto the dryer, feeling a little boneless and more than a little overwhelmed.

Trowa released him and he was still smirking and it was just another thing on the already long list of things that made him sexy - that smirk.

"Jesus. Thank you."

"My name's Trowa," he corrected. "I know we just met, but it's a little rude to not even get my name right after I blow you."

Duo rolled his eyes and pulled Trowa in for a kiss, tasting himself on Trowa's lips and his tongue and he kissed Trowa until his smirk was gone and his hips were grinding against Duo, his hard cock searching for friction.

"I remember your name," Duo growled before pushing Trowa back and climbing down from the dryer.

He pulled up his boxers and his jeans, because he didn't want to get tangled and make an idiot of himself, but then he backed Trowa up against the dryer and licked across his chest, traced over the heart tattoo with his tongue and bit Trowa's left nippled and Trowa groaned and bucked against him and it was Duo's turn to smirk as he travelled lower, licking Trowa's abs and swirling around his navel before kneeling down and pulling the ridiculous boxers to Trowa's knees and exposing his cock.

Duo licked the treble clef tattoo, traced it with his tongue and Trowa muttered something Duo didn't quite catch but Trowa's hands tangled in Duo's hair made it clear he was enjoying this so Duo wasn't too concerned.

He licked lower, licked the length of Trowa's cock and sucked on the head, at the bead of precum and Trowa gave a shallow thrust of his hips at that and Duo looked up and smirked again at the slightly wild look in Trowa's eyes, his parted lips and his flushed face.

"You're beautiful," Duo had to say and Trowa met his gaze and smiled slightly.

"So are you," he said, his voice a little rough and Duo decided not to debate that, to just take the compliment and return the favor and try to give Trowa as good of a blow job as he had just given Duo.

He fondled Trowa's balls as he sucked on his cock, bobbing his head down the length and just able to deepthroat him without choking.

"Fuck, Duo - fuck that feels good."

Trowa gave another small thrust of his hips and Duo let him, let Trowa fuck his mouth while he sucked his cock. It was something Wufei had never really done, had never let Duo do either because he'd been worried about accidentally biting Duo's cock or being bitten himself and that was fine, but Duo actually _enjoyed_ the sensation of a cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and Trowa was big enough, long enough that he was definitely nudging Duo's throat and Duo had to relax and not gag but it was worth it, worth the extra concentration.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Trowa asked, his voice harsh and breathless.

Duo reached out and held onto his hips, kept Trowa close and Trowa groaned.

"Oh, Duo - Duo!"

He felt Trowa come, felt him shudder and the hot spill of semen in his mouth was salty and only slightly bitter and he swallowed it and continued to suck on Trowa's cock until he started to go soft, until he pulled away with a satisfied sigh and Duo sat back on his heels.

Trowa smirked and then joined him on the floor, crawling into Duo's lap and kissing him.

"I hope your new apartment doesn't have laundry facilities," Trowa murmured against his lips.

Duo snorted.

"Who fucking cares - they can have a free laundry service for all I care, I'm coming back here."


End file.
